realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Transmute water to fire
|school=Transmutation |components=V, S |casting time=1 standard action |range= Medium |target= One ten-foot cube of water or one living creature or one gallon of water |area= |effect= |duration= Instantaneous |saving throw= See text |spell resistance= No }} Manipulating elemental energies, you transmute water into liquid flame. You can cast this spell in one of three ways: turning a body of water into a sea of flames, transmuting the water inside a living creature into fire to cause it to spontaneously combust, or turning a vessel of water into a potent explosive. Sea of Flames: You turn a 10-ft. cube of water into liquid fire. The liquid fire stays in place, unaffected by currents, waves, or other movement, and is not extinguished by normal water. Creatures may swim through the liquid fire as if it were water, but at half speed only. All creatures that are in the water when you cast this spell may attempt a Reflex save if they would be capable of moving out of the area on their next turn. If they succeed, they take an amount of fire damage equal to your level. Creatures that fail their save, or could not escape the area on their next turn, take 1d6 fire damage/level, maximum 20d6. Any creature that enters the liquid fire is also damaged; they are only allowed a save if they move out of the liquid fire in the same round. In addition, all creatures in the liquid fire, even those that can breathe normal water, must immediately begin holding their breath or begin drowning. Spontaneous Combustion: You transmute the water inside a living creature to fire, causing it to spontaneously combust. It must make a Fortitude save or die as fire consumes it from the inside out. Even on a successful save, it takes 1d6 fire damage/2 levels, maximum 10d6. It may still die from the damage even if it succeed. Creatures with the fire subtype or immunity to fire are immune to this form of transmute water to fire; creatures with resistance to fire gain a +1 bonus on their saving throw for every 5 points of resistance they have. Creatures with the water subtype, oozes, plants, and creatures that are vulnerable to fire take a -4 penalty on their saving throw. Liquid Explosion: You transmute one gallon of water within a vessel into a potent explosive. It can be hurled as a thrown weapon up to 100 ft., requiring a ranged touch attack to hit a target. When thrown, the vessel breaks, dealing 1d6 fire damage/level, max 20d6, to the creature hit and all other creatures within 10 ft., as well as igniting all combustible materials. Creatures may attempt a Reflex save to half the splash damage, but the creature hit is not allowed a save. You may pour out liquid explosive into multiple vessels, diving up its damage dice among each vessel (for example, a 20th level wizard creates a gallon of liquid explosive, capable of dealing 20d6 damage. He then pours half into another vessel, leaving him with two vessels capable of dealing 10d6 damage each. He could then siphon out a small portion from one to create a liquid explosive capable of dealing 1d6 damage, and leaving the one it was taken from capable of dealing 9d6 damage). Category:Transmutation spells Category:8th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:9th level druid spells